Simfoni Malam
by RiceTea
Summary: Eren Jaeger, remaja yang di pertemukan dengan banyak intriksi kehidupan kerajaan monarki. Ayah yang tidak jujur serta pengawal misterius. Bukan hanya tahta kerajaan yang dipertarukan tapi juga nyawa dari penerus tahta yang terikat sumpahnya dengan sangVampire. Vampire Levi x Human Eren
1. Nightmare

Simfoni Malam

Ketika sang surya tak menampakkan cahayanya disanalah kegelapan akan menyelimuti, sunyi, dingin menusuk setiap pori-pori kulit membawa ketakutan di dalamnya, tak seorangpun sudi menampakkan dirinya hanya orang-orang terbuang yang menjadi penghias kejamnya dunia malam.

Tak seorangkan merajuk, menangis meraung-raung menyalahkan takdir begitu kejam padanya, karena dalam hidup tidak ada yang dapat disalahkan selain dirimu.

.

.

.

"Eren."

"Mikasa?"

"Jangan melamun."

"..."

Sunyi seketika hanya deru nafas yang terdengar dari masing-masing menemani malam, salah satunya Eren Jaeger remaja laki-laki berusia 17 tahun, tinggi 170 cm rambut belah tengah senada dengan warna kayu, iris mata zamrud serta alis tebal membingkai mata yang mempertegas raut sang remaja.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup."

"Eren, berhenti berkata seperti itu!"

"Untuk apa aku hidup, Mikasa, jika hanya dijadikan boneka olehnya,"

"Eren, ayah pasti tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Mikasa, saudari angkat Eren Jaeger yang memiliki nama lengkap Mikasa Ackerman paras cantik nan rupawan, rambut hitam legam panjang sebahu, kulit pucat, mata sewarna langit malam serta tak lupa gaun hitam sewarna rambutnya berhias bordiran bunga mawar merah di setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

"Itu menurutmu, Mikasa, kamu tidak akan mengerti!" Eren berjalan melewati Mikasa yang masih terdiam dengan sangat cepat menghilang di balik pintu dalam diam.

"Eren...sampai kapan?" suaranya bergetar menahan tangis serta sakit didada, tubuh Mikasa reflek jatuh terduduk terkulai lemah dalam linangan air mata.

.

.

.

"Ibu...hiks...kenapa takdir begitu kejam?" tidak ada jawaban hanya suara tangisan yang menjadi jawabannya.

Ditatapnya foto seorang ibu lekat-lekat dalam genggaman berbingkai emas berhias ukiran daun disetiap ujungnya "Kenapa? Kenapa harus ibu yang pergi? Kenapa bukan aku saja...hiks...Kenapa semuanya berubah setelah ibu pergi? Jawab aku bu!" masih tidak ada jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang meninggalkan luka terlalu dalam, kaki penompang tubuh tak kuasa menahan semua beban menuntut untuk segera di baringkan.

Disela-sela tangisan yang semakin keras tiba-tiba terdengar suara piano mengalun dengan merdu menarik perhatian Eren untuk mencari tau asal suara tersebut "Ibu", Eren segera berlari mencari asal suara piano yang sering dimainkan ibunya.

Sangat mudah bagi Eren untuk menemukan asal suara tersebut, selain desain castle yang tidak begitu rumit castle ini juga bisa di bilang kecil berbeda dengan castle utama dimana jarang sekali orang berlalu lalang di castle ini, tempatnya juga terpencil jauh ke arah barat karena fungsinya hanya untuk melepas penat.

Eren sampai di sebuah kamar di ujung lorong castle dimana suara piano itu bersal 'Kriet' pintu terbuka perlahan menampakkan isi dari ruangan.

"Permisi" tidak ada suara Eren reflek mundur beberapa langkah sampai suara desahan wanita menghentikannya "ahhh!" Eren membeku di tempat _'itu suara apa? Seperti suara desahan wanita, tapi suaranya seperti meminta tolong?, Oh ayolah Eren kamu hanya berhalusinasi karena kebanyakan mikir'_ dengan berbekal keberanian serta rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi Eren melangkahkan kakinya perlahan tanpa suara sedikitpun, "argh...ah!" Eren semakin panik mendengar suara wanita itu, dilangkahkannya kaki menuju tirai di sebelah pintu untuk mengintip apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam. Eren ingin berteriak karena kejadian di depannya saat ini adalah wanita yang sangat Eren kenali sebagai pembantu pribadi Mikasa berbaring di kasur putih king size bersimpuh darah dimana-mana dengan tubuh lemas serta gaun acak-acakan ditindih oleh pria tidak dikenal karena ruangan yang gelap selain lensa mata sewarna darah haus akan nafsu tak terhentikan. _'Petra'_ Eren langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mundur perlahan hingga punggung mencium dinding _'aku bermimpi aku pasti bermimpi'_.

Eren semakin panik saat tubuh yang menindih wanita bernama 'Petra Ral' turun dari tempat tidur berjalan menuju pintu mendekati tirai penutup tubuh pengintip.

'Srak'

Tirai terbuka menampakkan tubuh seorang remaja.

"Sudah selesai acara mengintipmu bocah."

"A-apa a-a-aku tidak melihat apapun," tubuh bergetar hebat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut mengirim sinyal yang tak dapat dicerna oleh otak. Pria itu hanya diam memandangi Eren "Ta-tapi itu P-petra san, k-kenapa?".

"Bertanya yang benar bocah, dan apakah kau akan disana terus menunggu giliranmu seperti wanita itu?" Eren tidak bisa menjawab. Otot dalam tubuhnya serasa putus tidak dapat digerakkan sesuai perintah otak "Jika iya, aku akan sangat senang." Masih dengan suara bariton yang datar dan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat hingga berjarak 30 cm dari tempat Eren "Kau tidak takut padaku?" pria itu semakin mendekat hingga tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Di usapnya pipi Eren yang sewarna merah tomat. Tangan menelusuri setiap postur wajah dari ujung rambut berhenti di bibir, merasakan kekenyalan daging merah menggiurkan. Di tatapnya bibir itu terus menerus membayangkan kenikmatan melumat habis daging kenyal itu.

Pria itu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Eren selama beberapa detik. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Eren, pria itu melakukan lebih melumat bibir bawah dan atas Eren perlahan. Tangan pria itu tidak diam saja menelusuri masuk kedalam kemeja putih yang dikenakan Eren, memijit dua tonjolan yang mulai mengeras sesekali mencubit gemas.

"Hmmmmm!" desahan Eren semakin membangkitkan libido sang pria. Digigitnya bibir bawah Eren meminta ijin untuk masuk kedalam. Eren tetap tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Didorongnya Eren. Punggung berbenturan dengan tembok.

Tangan yang tadi memijat niple lalu turun kebawah, masuk di tengah celah daging kenyal mengikuti lekuk belah bokong, memijat pelan lubang kecil di antara dua bongkahan daging kenyal. "Ahhnn..!" si pria tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan. Lidah yang semula di dalam mulut melesak masuk mulut Eren, menjilati semua yang ada di dalamnya sesekali bermain dengan lidah Eren. Saliva mereka tercampur, memberikan rasa manis bagi si pria.

Eren benar-benar syok ditempat. Otak tak dapat di ajak berpikir, dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada pria itu.

"Kau milikku, Eren."


	2. Moonlight

"Eren!"

"Mikasa" jawab Eren dengan lirih, Mata setengah terbuka menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk jendela kamar.

"Syukurlah." Mikasa bernafas lega melihat saudaranya tidak apa-apa.

"Aku dimana?" masih dengan tubuh yang terkulai lemas Eren berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Eren, tenang, tidurlah kembali badanmu masih lemas," Mikasa berusaha membaringkan tubuh Eren tapi ditolak.

"Kenapa? Kamu aneh, Eren, semalam seluruh orang di castle mencarimu mereka semua khawatir padamu,"

"Cukup, Mikasa, kamu bohong mereka semua hanya khawatir kehilangan penerus tahtanya."

"Aku tidak bohong, Eren, mereka semua benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu dan aku menemukanmu dicastle Maria, aku takut, Eren, aku benar-benar takut, aku melihatmu bersimpuh darah lalu terdapat bekas luka gigitan di lehermu, aku takut ada hewan buas yang akan memakanmu dan la-lalu aku juga melihat Petra tapi lukanya lebih parah darimu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Eren?"

Pertanyaan dari Mikasa hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Jadi kamu tidak ingat?"

"Iya, Mikasa, lalu bagaimana dengan, Petra-san?"

"Petra, juga tidak ingat apapun, tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lemas kata dokter kau dan Petra, kehilangan banyak sekali darah, kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun, Eren?" tanya Mikasa sekali lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Mikasa." Wajah tertunduk, berusaha mengingat dengan keras kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Eren, bila kau tidak ingat jangan dipaksakan"

"Terimakasih, Mikasa." Eren mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu.

"Sama-sama dan...Oh iya kata ayah jika kau sudah baikkan kau harus segera menemui pengawal pribadimu karena ayah sangat khawatir padamu,"

"Iya, jika aku sudah baik." jawab Eren dengan malas.

"Eren, aku mohon jangan mulai lagi, ini demi kebaikanmu," Mikasa berusaha membujuk "Tidak!" teriak Eren.

"Sudah cukup, Eren! Apakah kau benar-benar ingin seperti ini terus, terpuruk dalam kesedihan terus menerus sedangkan 'si brengsek' itu masih berkeliaran di luar sana!" bentak Mikasa. Tidak tahan melihat tingkah saudaranya yang tidak membaik malah memburuk.

"Apa maksudmu, Mikasa?" Eren terkejut melihat sikap Mikasa yang jarang sekali marah kepadanya "Kau sangat tau maksudku, Eren!"

"Jangan berkelit, Mikasa, jelaskan apa maksudmu?" desak Eren

"Kau, 'si brengsek' itu tertawa di atas kematian bibi Carla, siap memporak-porandakan semuanya, pertama bibi Carla lalu nanti-"

"Cukup!"

"Tidak aku tidak akan berhenti, kau harus kuat, Eren, apakah kau akan membiarkan 'si brengsek' itu tertawa atas kemenangannya, tidak lama lagi ia akan mengincarmu, Eren!" Mikasa tidak dapat lagi membendung kesedihannya sudah cukup keluarganya dan bibi Carla yang dibunuh karena dianggap sebagai penghalang perebutan kekuasaan, ia tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang dicintainya terutama 'Eren'.

"Maafkan aku, Mikasa," suaranya bergetar tanda tak sanggup lagi menerima kenyataan.

Mikasa menangis dalam diam hanya membalas perkataan Eren dengan anggukan saja. Direngkuhnya tubuh Mikasa dalam pelukan. Sungguh hati Eren benar-benar hancur melihat saudaranya yang tegar menjadi sangat rapuh "Aku benar-benar minta maaf".

.

Castle winsor 08.30

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangan berukuran 5×6 meter di ujung lorong dengan pintu berbahan kayu jati berukiran bunga lotus sebagai pembatas antara ruangan dan dunia luar yang jika dilihat baik-baik sangat mewah untuk ukuran ruang kerja. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat hingga sampai di depan pintu.

'Tok tok tok' di ketuknya pintu itu perlahan sebagai formalitas semata "Permisi."

"Siapa?" jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

"Ini aku ayah," jawab seorang pemuda di luar ruangan.

"Eren, cepat masuk nak."

"Ada apa ayah memanggilku?" tanya Eren langsung ke inti permasalahan, ia sangat malas berbasa-basi dengan ayahnya.

"Eren, jangan kaku seperti itu nak, ayo duduk dulu kita minum teh bersama,"

"Tidak terimakasih, aku masih banyak urusan."

"Baiklah, sebelumnya kenalkan dia namanya Rivaille, Rivaille kenalkan dia anakku, Eren."

Rivaille, pemuda itu membungkukkan badan membentuk sudut 90 derajat sebagai salam.

"Lalu untuk apa?" Eren sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Rivaille bahkan melirikpun tidak, fokusnya sekarang hanya pada ayahnya.

"Eren, dimana tatakramamu!" bentak Grisya.

"..." Eren tidak menjawab.

Grisya menghela nafas, melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang semakin buruk semenjak kehilangan ibunya "Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya dia adalah pengawal pribadimu, tidak ada penolakan."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayah tetap tidak menerima penolakan apapun, Rivaille, mulai sekarang kamarmu di samping kamar Eren, jika perlu kau bisa sekamar dengannya, awasi dia selama 24 jam penuh, kau mengerti?" Rivaille hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'

"Apa! aku tidak mau" bentak Eren yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Grisya

"Rivaille, jika dia tidak mau menurut kau bisa lakukan apapun, jika itu perlu, tapi jangan terlalu menyakitinya." Rivaille mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban 'iya'

"Tapi ayah!"

"Rivaille kau bisa memulai tugasmu."

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Diseretnya tubuh Eren menjauhi ruangan ayahnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku!" ronta Eren. Tubuhnya diseret seperti mayat.

"Diam." geram pelaku penyeretan.

"Lepaskan aku!" sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Rivaille, Eren terus menerus meronta.

"Jika kau tidak bisa diam, aku pastikan besok kau tidak akan bisa berjalan." Mendengar peringatan Rivaille yang hampir seperti memerintah dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya, Eren kehilangan kata dan langsung diam.

"Dasar bocah."

.

.

.

"Mikasa,"

"Ya, Armin, ada apa?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya?"

"Aku tidak tau, kau tau dia sudah mulai mengincar, Eren."

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa?" si surai kuning mulai panik mendengar kabar temannya yang terancam bahaya.

"Karena..." Mikasa tidak tau lagi harus menjawabnya bagaimana, nyawanya serasa tergantung tiada akhir.

"Kenapa, Mikasa? Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Eren menghampirinya."

Sontak tubuh Armin merosot ditempat mendengar jawaban Mikasa diluar pemahamannya.


	3. Secret

Srcret

Saat sampai pada sebuah kamar di sudut castle, jauh dari pantauan orang. Tubuh Eren dihempaskan keranjang bernuansa merah pekat bagai darah segar.

 **Bruk**

"Apa ya-" seketika itu juga bibir plum Eren dikunci oleh bibir dingin Rivaille.

Lidah menerobos masuk kedalam merasakan kehangatan rongga mulut lawan main. Mengapsen setiap inci. Menginginkan lebih melumat habis, Rivaille terus menerus mengubah posisi hingga menemukan titik terdalam lidah sampai ujung rongga mulut.

"Hmmmm!"

Sadar akan Eren yang mulai kehabisan nafas, ia melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva tercipta dari pergulatan kedua bibir hingga terputus saat keduanya mengambil jarak.

"Ahhha-ha-ha, a-apa yang anda lakukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Rivaille terus menerus menatap bibir plum yang semakin memerah meminta untuk segera digigit.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasa apa?"

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Rivaille menindih tubuh Eren. Memerangkap setiap pergerakan "Sir, apa yang ingin anda lakukan?"

"Eren, s'il vous plaît, soyez le mien." Jari menelusuri kedalam fabrik pakaian, perlahan menyingkap pakaian memperlihatkan dua tonjolan kecil merah mengiurkan meminta untuk segera dihisap. Peluh membahasi tubuh Eren, takut, tegang datang terlambat, dipandangannya saat ini predator siap menerjang mangsa. Tanpa Eren sadari mata itu telah berubah warna semerah darah.

Lidah terjulur, menjilat, mengecap, menghisap, menginginkan cairan putih keluar dari ujungnya.

"Ahnn!"

Kelopak mata melebar seiring desahan yang dikeluarkan "Tidak kusangka suaramu sangat erotis, Eren,"

"Sir, aku mohon hentikan," jawab Eren lemas, takut termakan hasrat yang sudah membumbung tinggi meninggalkan kewarasannya.

Rivaille memandang remeh Eren yang sudah tergeletak lemah tak berdaya dengan bagian bawahnya mengembung brutal "Cih, naif sekali."

Jari telunjuk menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh, meninggalkan jejak-jejak panas di kulit.

"Sir, ahn!"

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dibukanya perlahan resleting celana sang bocah membantu melepaskan penisnya yang mulai tersiksa bergesekan dengan celananya.

Penis mengacung dengan indahnya, berdiri tegak menantang grafitasi. Dibawahnya penis sang bocah menunggu untuk segera dimanjakan. Digemgamnya perlahan membuat gerakan mengocok, ia sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya, gerakannya pelan hingga cepat seiring dengan desahan yang dikeluarkan.

"Sir, ahn! Ja-"

"Hm ?"

"Ja-"

"Ja-"

"Jae-"

"Jaeger!"

 **Byur**

"Jangan !"

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Sir?! Ini dimana?" entah sudah berapa kali di minggu ini Eren terbangun tanpa sadar apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak tau bocah? Atau kau hilang ingatan? Hanya karena terkena pukulanku kau sudah pingsan, apakah itu yang kau sebut sebagai laki-laki? Bahkan aku yakin penismu dibawah sana sangat kecil."

Benar-benar orang yang menjengkelkan pikir Eren, baru saja sadar dirinya sudah diberi pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi plus dilecehkan, hilang sudah tali kesabarannya "Dasar cebol kuntet kurang ajar, aku baru sadar kau sudah memberi pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh, apa itu yang kau sebut dengan pengawal? Lebih baik ak-"

 **Sret**

"Apa lebih baik bibir ini kupotong, benar-benar kata-kata yang keluar selalu tidak bertata,"

"Ap-"

Ujung pisau yang tumpul digoreskan menyeruakkan bau anyir darah merembes keluar dari ujung selah bibir, Eren diam tidak berkata suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Kau tau? Aku ingin bercerita tapi mungkin sedikit membosankan, kau mau mendengarnya?"

Anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya. Bibir didekatkan ke telinga memberikan sinyal waspada pada pemiliknya "Dulu pernah ada orang yang menentangku dan kau tau apa yang terjadi padanya?...tubuhnya terputus menjadi beberapa bagian, jeroan dalam tubuhnya aku cincang, matanya aku congkel keluar, ku gorok mulutnya dengan timah panas, dan sekarang ada seorang pemuda yang ingin kucongkel keluar matanya...sayang terlalu indah, apa kau faham Eren Jaeger?"

Intonasi rendah memberi aksen horor pada sang pemilik telinga menjadi penutup pada akhir cerita.

Eren kembali mengangguk tanda mengiyakan setiap perkataan "Dan kau tau, desahanmu tadi begitu menggoda. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"M-maksudmu desahan apa?" panik datang menyerang ingatan datang terlambat, seluruh pemikiran terfokus pada kejadian sebelumnya 'Jadi itu semua hanya mimpi' sontak wajah Eren memerah mengingat mimpi gilanya.

Melihat perubahan pada wajah Eren, Rivaille mendengus geli "Bocah mesum, kita lanjutkan besok berlatihnya sekarang istirahatlah."

"Dasar cebol kau yang mesum, aku tidak mau!"

"Perintahku mutlak." Debaman keras dari pintu menutup akhir perdebatan mereka.

"Aku tetap tidak mau, dasar cebol mesum labil kurang ajar, kurang gizi !"

.

Tanpa Eren sadari, ia sedaritadi telah menahan hasratnya, hasrat untuk tidak menggigit leher mulus itu. Dikeluarkannya kembali pisau yang telah ia goreskan pada bibir Eren, meninggalkan darah merah segar menggiurkan.

 **Slup**

Lidah terjulur, menjilat setiap inchi permukaan pisau yang terkena cairan merah tersebut hingga tak menyisahkan sepercikpun"Kau tau Eren, mungkin lainkali aku tidak akan bermain seks dalam pikiranmu." ucapnya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi menjilat pisau itu.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur setiap permukaan kulit bumi, membasahi setiap bidang yang tak terlindungi.

 **Tik**

 **Tik**

"Apakah masih belum reda?" ia, sang pemilik bangunan yang merasa terganggu dengan karunia tuhan terhadap alam semesta mendecak sebal seraya keluar dari tempat persinggahannya.

"Ada apa Annie? Kenapa kau sangat gelisa,"

"..."

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban sang penanya mulai tidak sabar "Annie?"

"Aku menemukannya."

"Menemukan apa ?" bingung dengan jawaban sahabatnya yang sangat tiba-tiba, Bertholdt hanya memilih diam, pria dengan tinggi badan yang bisa dibilang terlalu tinggi namun tidak melebihi batas normal, postur tubuh tegap atletis, rambut sewarna arang tak lupa rahang tegas menjadi pembingkai wajahnya

"Aroma darahnya, sang dewa telah bangkit. Kita harus segera mendapatkannya!"

"Tunggu Annie, apa maksudmu dan darimana kau tahu?" yang ditanya hanya memilih diam tak menjawab, sekujur tubuh menegang memastikan apa yang di ucapkan sahabatnya tidak salah "Annie?"

"Dia telah menemukannya lebih dulu," lagi-lagi jawaban yang diberikan sangat tidak masuk akal, melihatnya Bertholdt hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sesosok wanita yang berdiri tegak, memandang setiap tetes air hujan menambrak kumparan kaca memantulkan bayangan tubuh kecil dibalut pakaian serbah hitam dengan rambut kuning diikat kebelakang, kontras dengan matanya yang tajam sewarna biru pekat dengan wajah tanpa riak muka "Annie, sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

"..." Annie tetap diam tidak menjawab, hanya sorotan mata sarat akan semua petunjuk yang menjadi jawabannya. Bertholdt mulai gelisa, tidak biasanya Annie bersikap seperti ini.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah seseorang, menghentikan acara diam-diaman antara mereka berdua. Pintu dibuka menampakkan tubuh seorang pria kekar dengan proporsi otot jelas tercetak pada tubuhnya membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan menciut melarikan diri "Ada apa ini? Betholdt, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Yang ditanganya menjawab dengan memiringkan kepala lalu berkata dengan inosennya "Ada apa dengan wajahku?" ditambah jari telunjuk tepat mengarah ke wajahnya.

 **Brak!**

"Hentikan acara bodoh kalian! Aku tidak bercanda!" ucap Annie dengan lantang, melampiaskan kemarahannya pada meja terdekat, dilihatnya kedua temannya "Apa kalian ingin berakhir remuk seperti meja ini?"

"Hei Annie, jangan marah, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" ucap Rainer yang baru datang dan jujur dia tidak tau apa permasalahannya.

"Kalian bodoh atau penciuman kalian yang terganggu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap keduanya serempak.

"Kau tau darah suci, darah yang dimiliki para dewa,"

"Ya, lalu?"

Bola mata diputar, jengah melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tidak hanya bodoh tapi juga lemot "Dalam legenda buku kerajaan Maria darah suci dewa hanya dapat bangkit satu kali selama orang itu masih hidup tapi jika orang tersebut telah mati otomatis akan ada pengganti yang baru, sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang akan mewarisi darah suci tersebut bisa kaum Vampire atau kaum Manusia, dan sialnya dia yang pertama kali menemukan darah suci itu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Siapa?"

"Levi Ackerman."

"Ackerman! tidak Annie, dia sangat berbahaya. Kita tidak akan menang melawannya!"

"Tidak Bertoldt, Annie benar, kita harus segera mendapatkannya!"

"Dan perlu kalian tahu, aku tidak akan melawannya tapi orang lain yang akan melawannya untuk kita,"

"Caranya?"

"Kita hancurkan kepercayaan Farlan"

"Maksudmu kau akan sengaja memihak kerajaan 'Rose' yang bermasalah dengan kerajaan 'Sina'"

"Demi membangkitkan kerajaan Maria, kerajaan Sina tidak pantas mendapatkannya bahkan untuk yang kedua kalinya di tangan seorang manusia."


End file.
